


Crossed over: the usual Shenanigans.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, DCU (Comics), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Marvel (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Vertigo - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multiple Crossovers, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey deserves better, Stealth Crossover, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: People from different universes end up hanging out together in a bar outside time, space, reality and canon (mostly).
Kudos: 2





	Crossed over: the usual Shenanigans.

It was a nice evening in the bar that most people call the Outside..

But then Kylo walked in and everything went silent.

'Great, there's the twat' an mage in a trenchcoat grumbled while lighting a cigarette. 'The First ingredient of an bar brawl'.

'Please try to keep the bar clean' the bartender, a angel said.

'Oh dear' another angel said when looking up from his hot chocolate.

'Rey. I have been looking for you' he said and the noises of people summoning their magic or unsheating blades echoed through the bar.

'Well, it seems I wasn't looking for you' Rey replied, before going back to her conservation with a bunch of other Jedi and Force users.

'Talk to me'.

'No. You've lost your chance, Ren' a small Force user - probably Revan - growled.

'But I came back to the light side for you!'.

'Sorry, kid... But that thing sounds kind of abusive to say' the guy besides the mage said, while turning around and smiling at Kylo. 'On the other side, if I were you... I should show some respect to your parents'. 

'Why don't you stay out of it?' Kylo snapped.

'I am afraid that our green friend overthere is right, Kylo' an older man in the corner of the room chided. 'You are more temperamental than my nephew'.

'You are right and I don't know how to feel about it' the nephew replied with a tired sigh.

'Rey! Talk to me!' Kylo yelled and another silence fell.

'Maybe you should start by showing some god damn respect to women and people of color, just saying' Mace replied.

'I don't think you want to get incinerated today, do you?' the Doctor added.

'He is already dead' one part of the bar replied eerily.

'Rey!' Kylo snapped and attempted to put an hand on her shoulder.

'If you want to lose a hand, then proceed.. But if you don't want to lose a hand please leave her the fuck alone' his grandfather warned, while lazily playing with a saber.

'If you have some common sense left, you better back the hell away' a woman said.

'Try me' Kylo challenged and turned around.

'With pleasure'.

And that's how Kylo got the living shit beaten out of him by the Doctor's companion, a bunch of monsters, Force users, some spacecops, fire benders, a bunch of princesses, a cat girl, a knife wielding demon and some others...


End file.
